bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Project Klinkerpoop
Project Klinkerpoop began as a humble venture started by veterans of Exo's Comics and MK Comics and eventually became the first ever rotational multi-author comic series. It was one of the first series started by "The Group". It continues to grow in popularity to this day. It was temporarily closed due to an incident involving one of the Klinkerstrips. It was later reopened on March 11, 2010. History Project Klinkerpoop began as a freewebs.com website (intentionally lacking a BZPower topic) on July 14th, 2005. It was intended as a collaboration of a handful of BZPower's best comic writers, and was truly a landmark series in that it was the first of its kind (a multi-author series with a set rotation) and inspired many similar series later down the road. The series was dramatically reinvented on June 16, 2006 when ToaSidorak (better known as TS, Tomato Soup, or Mr. Bojangles) began a topic on BZPower with a different lineup of authors. To date, the topic has changed hands three times as a result of the banning of a member--first from TS to Ocrist, then from Ocrist to Norik's Prophecy, then from NP to Dokuma. Authors So far, Project Klinkerpoop has had 22 authors overall, and has added numerous authors since its conception. Only eight authors currently remain. Current *Dokuma *Tums *Kortu *Zonis *Metrukuta *Angry Nidhiki *Bionicle Dragon *Rorschach *Nuparurocks Ex-Authors *ToaSidorak *Exo M7 *Ocrist *Spitty *Norik's Prophecy *Nuvakuta *Chibi Onua *Teox *Static *Kabookie *Gazibo *Kayoh *Kynok Nuva *Chibi Toa Kopaka Plot Prior to season 1 As almost all of the original comics have been taken down by their respective authors, little of what happened prior to the first season is recalled. The only events known are as follows.... *Metrukuta, who is homeless, goes to stay with Kohi, Exo, and Exohi. Irritated by Exohi's lisp (among his other antics), MK begins to miss the other characters from Exo's Comics. He takes this back when Matau, Teox, and Takomo arrive and, in unison with Exohi, annoy him. *Exo is found intoxicated by Nuvakuta and MK. *The gang is crammed into one panel. To decide who gets to leave to make room, they decide to draw straws. *Chibi Toa Kopaka accuses Exo of being drunk the prior day, which Exo denies. *Dokuma confronts a newb in Storylines & Theories, insisting that Matoran are not the "children" of the Toa. Exo and his family arrive and prove him wrong. Season 1 The plot of Season 1 began when Teox first met Takomo, but that was soon abandoned when Metrukuta, when trying to rescue Doofel from the ground, was lodged into Blue Heck. The authors attempted to dig him out, resulting in failure. Any help was warded away by the Klinker King. Eventually, Takomo entered Blue Heck and combined several authors to create King of the Danimals. Causing Havok amongst the authors, he was finally stopped when the authors lost track of the plot. Tums' head was found by Teox, who happily paraded it around the comics. Takomo, for no apparent reason, dropped from the sky with a red cord around his neck. Dokuma and Exo examined him for a while, before Dokuma climbed the rope and found the Good Ship Shipply Good. Dok ended up inside with Metrukuta, and the two piloted the ship into three new authors, Static, Ocrist, and NK, before exploding. Norik wandered obliviously into the comics and was confronted by Takomo. Kortu, who joined the comics as well, leaped onto the rope and began playing Nintendo DS Wifi with Metrukuta aboard the GSSG. MK and Dok realized that they had just exploded and were suddenly back in the ship, concluding that the only sensible thing to do would be to murder Kortu for ruining the canon. Tahu confronted the two and reported them to the Klinker King for a trial. With Tums as their lawyer, they were immediately sentenced to life in prison. Dokuma somehow escaped and was replaced with Teox, whom Tums didn't notice. With the help of Tums, Metrukuta broke through the walls of the prison, plummeted 12 stories, and burst into flames. Kortu found both of his murderers and sent them to a work camp. They were attacked by a Pokemon and forced to use Takomo to defend themselves. The Pokemon became PWNT, and the prison guards kicked the three of them out. Unaware of this, Norik devised a plan to bust the other authors out of prison, which turned out to be to watch Doctor Who with Teox, Kortu, and Tums. Meanwhile, Dok and MK took a plane back to Klinkerpoop, but were attacked by Super Smash Bros characters aboard the plane. Takomo won the battle, and they landed safely. They reenter the comics and find the other authors watching TV, and conclude that the plot had been killed. Dok, realizing that the plot could go anywhere, decides to kill Exo. With Exo dead, MK and Spitty decided to investigate the murder. Spitty questioned three suspects, while MK went undercover as Exo. Metrukuta went to Norik first, who recounted that he was watching Doctor Who at the time of the murder. MK, who was too eager to leave and watch the Simpsons Movie, convicted Norik and deemed the case solved. Norik demanded his rights, and wound up with Tums as his lawyer. Knowing how useful Tums had been for Dok and MK, Norik quickly tried to save himself. Suddenly, the previous comic was deleted from Maj.com, so Tums set out to find it. However, he, Dok, and MK were sucked into a black hole and arrived in the Land of the Ex-Authors, where they confronted a new author, Kabookie. Kabs found the missing comic and attampted to escape the LotEA by wearing langerie, to no avail. Meanwhile, Spitty wore his SuperHero costume to try and rescue Tums and co, but became stuck as the outfit was too tight. Kortu soon made his way over to him and annoyed poor Spitty with his Mudkip Skittles. Norik ran into Exo somehow, and decided to build an Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device to escape into the LotEA. He failed, and was rendered invisible. Tums and co returned to our universe with Dok's missing comic and enflated the unconscious Spitty with a bycicle pump. Kabookie somehow found his way back to our world, and things were temporarely restored to glory. Realizing there was no plot, the authors allowed Zonis into the comics to help restore order. Zonis had just been diagnosed with Noobitis, meaning he could only speak in chatspeak. He was teleported to the Klinkerpoops to cure his disease, but they all began speaking in chatspeak as well, until Hatatu called them on it. Then everyone did the Thriller dance and Dok exploded. Tums, enraged by the fact that nobody knew his limbs were brown and not red, grafted an Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device onto his arm. He then brought the Portal Turrets into the story for the last panel, which were never seen again for the rest of the season. For no reason whatsoever, the crew suddenly found themselves on an extremely luscious bed of grass, which Kortu concluded must be a Golf Course. The Sun in the upper right hand corner revealed himself to be the notorious Mr. Sun, and got very angry at Kortu for ruining his evil plan. He then Shoop da Whoop'd BD into a Zombie, and stole the Maj graphics, revealing himself as the head of MajCorp. Dokuma, enraged at the golfball lodged in his skull, began to rant about the days of yore, which pushed him and Kortu out of the panels. Seeing himself outside the panels, Dokuma created a time paradox, and the alternate versions of himself stormed the Golf Course and thwarted Mr. Sun. Dok, angry yet again that the plot was ruined, teleported his clones to Livin' the Sprite Life Studios and Deus Ex Machina'd the plot back to Comic 1, where the authors resolved not let the plot die. Season 2 Season 2 begins back in time when Season 1 left off. Tums, refusing to be a part of these comics with the fluctuating storyline, demands that the fourth wall remain solid. He attempts to leave the comics, but is rendered unconscious when he jumps into the left wall of the panel, revealed to be the fourth. Exo decides to make Nid and BD his slaves, and Kortu reverts the comic to an Old Western type movie. Tums, finding Doofel in the ground, decides not to help him and lets MK dig him out instead, resulting in him being lodged in Blue Heck again. The future MK comes along and digs his previous self out of the ground, resulting in a Paradox. Tums wanders off the edge of existence and falls into Blue Heck, and Takomo realizes that something is horribly wrong with the comic. Spitty and Teox, arriving late for the comic, have no idea what to say, and scramble for a joke outside the panels, but fail. Tums falls out of the sky and knocks off Teox's mask, knocking him out. The future Tums, equiped with Portal Gun, reprimands Spitty for causing a Paradox, and decides to put his past self in a Fishtank. Spitty turns to the comatose Teox and asks him he's thought of a joke yet, when Tums returns with a War Tank shaped like a Fish. Zonis drops from the sky and nearly kills Tums with a toaster that he found for him, however Zonis eats the toast instead. For no reason, Takomo appears inside the Fishtank. Tums, barely conscious, realizes that the toaster is burning his face. After the revelation that Superman has no tonsils, MK appears and shuts off the camera due to lack of plot. The authors realize that they have become frozen in a realm of Static because the authors had only purchased insurance for 100 comics worth of Klinkerpoop. Half of the authors suddenly rain down from the sky and become half lodged in Blue Heck again. Tums suddenly appears and reveals that he can move because his Time Paradox Duplicate is stuck. Suddenly, Rorschach appears to torment Zonis with ideas for a comic. An annoyed Zonis Falcon Punches the nub out of the comic. When the others wonder where he is, Nid is revealed to have dismembered the authors lodged in the ground, exclaiming that he is teh awesome. Tums then uses his Portal Gun to teleport himself and the others back into reality with Nid. But they forgot Zonis. They realize that if they edit MK's sprite into being a girl, then she can find the Klinker King (revealed to be Andy Reid) and buy more insurance. Rorschach, forgotten, teleports out of the Static Realm and ends up tied to the red cord instead of Takomo, creating more paradoxes, and proving that MK succeeded. Filling what happened in between, Andy Reid challenged Lord of the Danimals, a new construct made by Takomo, and defeated him. Dokuma then ignored Exo's scribble comic. Wondering what Rorschach is tied to, Dokuma climbs the rope and finds the Good Ship Shipply Good and Mr. Sun. Mr. Sun, desperate for attention, whirls towards Dokuma but is thwarted by the now sentient GSSG and becomes lodged in the edge of the comics. He returns, however, with a Unibrow, convinced it will obliterate his foes. Dokuma wakes up from a horrible nightmare and resolves never to listen to the Beatles so late at night with Spitty. Mr. Sun, enraged, reveals that he is not merely a dream and his name is Harold. Dokuma finds this ridiculous and is shunned by Harold's unibrow. Kortu suddenly sppears to his past self wearing the Doctor's suit and decides to help him move the plot quicker. He helps himself get to the Takomo rope, much to Rorschach's dismay. Future Kortu then tells himself to convince Dok and MK that Ocrist ruined the canon. After, he gives himself Dok's comic so it won't have to be found, and information regarding Exo's killer. He then convinces Harold that he doesn't exist and sends Dok to his room for floating 500 feet off the ground. Finally, he tells himself to watch Doctor Who, and is about to leave when his Deus Ex Machina malfunctions and he is forced to stay. Doofel, Takomo, Mr. Sun, Spitty, and Exo are all sent to the Recycling Bin. With the comics now free of all things nonsensical, the authors arrive in the present. They realize that they've accidentally removed all the humor from the series by deleting Exo and Spitty. Dokuma goes to find them, while Klinker King attacks the rest of the group. Tums beings to discuss his secret project with Kortu. Meanwhile, BD, Nid, Zonis, and MK play Go Fish with Klinker King. When asked about it, they express apathy towards the idea of rescuing Exo and Spitty. KlinkerStrip An idea by Nuparurocks in which an author (most of the time NR) makes a daily, short Klinkerpoop comic strip to please the public. The panels are bigger than a standard PK comic, and the strips were doing very well. Unfortunately, the responses to one of the strips led to Project Klinkerpoop being temp-closed. The KlinkerStip idea was later transferred to NR's own comics. When Project Klinkerpoop was reopened, NR stated that we would not continue making the strip, due to being too busy. Nuparurocks' Comics Crossover A idea Nuparurocks has recently come up with and is featured in his series. In this mini saga, NR, Linnea and Kirta get sucked into a portal that looks like it was made in paint (NR later confirmed that the portal was, in fact, made in GIMP, like the rest of the comic). They end up in the PK universe where they encounter Angry Nid, Andy, Takomo and Zonis. This saga has garnered mixed reaction between the viewers of NR's fanbase, but it has overall been praised. External Links BZPower Topic The Klinkerpoop Maj The Original Project Klinkerpoop Category:Comics Category:Multi-Author Comics